Solve for $n$, $ \dfrac{2n - 4}{4n + 6} = \dfrac{1}{4} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4n + 6$ $ 2n - 4 = \dfrac{4n + 6}{4} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $4$ $ 4(2n - 4) = 4n + 6 $ $8n - 16 = 4n + 6$ $4n - 16 = 6$ $4n = 22$ $n = \dfrac{22}{4}$ Simplify. $n = \dfrac{11}{2}$